New Game yuri one shots
by Silvers07
Summary: Supongo que ya sabran de que se tata xD. Pasen si les interesa.
1. Aoba x Hifumi

**# New Game-Yuri One shots #**

 **Hola, les traigo esta vez una serie de oneshots sobre esta serie que me gustó muchísimo, además tiene mucho potencial tratándose de yuri 7u7.**

 **New game y sus personajes son propiedad de… me olvidé, pero bueno de quien lo haya creado : v**

 **Leyenda:**

 **( - ) dialogos.**

 **("") pensamientos**

Pareja #01: Aoba x Hifumi.

\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el otro?

-¿Eh?- la repentina y extraña pregunta por parte de la rubia la habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Dijiste que habías cumplido UNO de tus sueños- dijo Yagami haciendo énfasis en el uno- así que asumo que debe haber otro ¿Verdad?

\- Bu…bueno sí, pero ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?- le reclamó Aoba.

\- Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Es que, bueno, esto es más un deseo, por así decirlo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Verás, ha…hay alguien que me gusta…

\- ¡Ohhh!- la menor fue interrumpida por su jefa- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?- preguntó la rubia.

\- E…No…no es un "el" en realidad- dijo algo avergonzada la peli morada.

\- ¿Oh?- no importa, entonces, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- No, No se lo diré- dijo Aoba molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces adivinaré- respondió la mayor pícaramente- Hmmm, ¿Hajime?

\- …

\- ¿Yun?

\- …

\- ¿Nene?

\- …

Yagami, se dio cuenta de que la menor tenia fija la mirada en alguien en particular.

\- ¿Hifumin?

-¡Wah!

\- ¿Adiviné?

\- Yo, bueno…sí- afirmó apenada Aoba.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

\- Yo… tengo miedo, esta es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, ¿Qué tal si ella se asusta? ¿Y si deja de hablarme? Ella…Yo no quiero que eso pase.

\- Oye, Oye, ¿No crees que estás siendo muy negativa?

\- Es que…

\- Por lo menos inténtalo, vamos.

\- …

\- Entonces se lo diré yo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Hifumin!- la mencionada reacciono al llamado de la rubia.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces!?- la peli morada trataba de detener a la mayor.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Ko_chan?- preguntó Hifumi acercándose a las dos.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Voy en un momento Rin!- dijo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida y yéndose de allí, dejando a una Hifumi confundida y a Aoba en un gran aprieto.

\- "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?"- pensaba Aoba- "¡Ah! ¡Te odio Yagami_san!"

-Hi…Hifumi_sempai- finalmente habló Aoba- Yo…quería darte las gracias- "Si, eso es"

\- ¿Las gracias?-preguntó confundida la mayor.

\- Tú, fuiste una de las primeras personas que me ayudó a avanzar cuando llegué aquí, bueno, todas han sido muy buenas conmigo, pero…no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin tu apoyo en especial.

\- Um…ah, no… yo, de nada- dijo Hifumi- Gra…gracias a ti también, Aoba_chan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Po… porque, tú, has e…hecho muchas cosas buenas por mí también, y…y yo… "Esta es mi oportunidad, vamos"

\- ¿Hi…Hifumi sempai?- la mencionada había tomado sus manos repentinamente, provocando un rubor en el rostro de la menor.

\- Aoba_chan, yo…yo, creo que est…tu, tú me… gus…as.

\- ¿Qué? _"¿Había oído bien?"

\- Ao…ba_chan, tu… ¡Tú me gustas!- dijo finalmente la de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Aoba no sabía que decir o hacer, era ella la que quería confesarse en primer lugar, eso había sido inesperado, en una parte se sentía feliz de saber que era correspondida, pero ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Yo… ah, ¡Perdóname! "¿Qué he hecho? Ahora Aoba_chan debe odiarme"

Al parecer quedarse ahí congelada no era la mejor opción, pues la otra chica salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Hifumi sempai! ¡Espera!- dijo Aoba finalmente, tratando de detener a la mayor, había salido muy rápido y en solo unos instantes ya la había perdido de vista.

Aoba pasó un buen rato buscando a su sempai entre la gran multitud de invitados presentes, pero no hallaba ni rastro de ella.

\- ¿Buscas algo?- escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

\- ¡Ah! Yagami_san, yo… estoy buscando a Hifumi_sempai.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- Bueno, sí, es… algo complicado, primero necesito encontrarla.

\- Pues la vi hace un momento, me dijo que no se sentía muy bien y quería tomar un poco de aire, salió por ahí- dijo la rubia señalando hacia la recepción.

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Yagami_san- dijo Aoba retirándose al lugar señalado.

Ya había estado allí hace unos momentos, cuando fue precisamente a buscar a Yagami, pero a diferencia de esa vez que iba decidida, ahora se sentía nerviosa.

\- ¿Hifumi sempai?- dijo acercándose

\- ¿Aoba_chan?- la mencionada reaccionó poniéndose roja y ocultando su rostro. "Por favor, no me mires así"

\- Hifumi sempai yo…

\- A…Aoba_chan- la menor fue interrumpida por la de cabello oscuro- Yo, perd…ol…olvida lo que te dije por favor- dijo mostrándole un billete a Aoba, provocando una pequeña risa en esta.

-"Jeje, es tan tierna" - No, Hifumi sempai, yo…quiero saber ¿Todo lo que dijiste, es verdad?- preguntó la de cabello claro acercándose más.

-Yo…- Hifumi afirmó con la cabeza- Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti Aoba_chan.

\- …

-¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso- dijo, captando la atención de la mayor- Porque, yo, también me siento igual, yo… estoy enamorada de ti también Hifumi sempai.

\- De… ¿De verdad? Pe…pero ¿Yo… no te parezco rara?

\- ¿Rara? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Para nada!, me…me gusta cómo eres- dijo la menor sonrojándose por sus propias palabras, provocando la misma reacción en la otra chica.

\- Aoba_chan… "Me gusta cuando es linda"

\- Y si aún no me crees… yo…

Aoba, fue acercándose más y más al rostro de su sempai, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

-¡Eh!… A…Aob…- Hifumi no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la otra chica había terminado de capturar sus labios.

\- "Su…sus labios son suaves, se siente tan bien" -Si bien ese acto la había tomado por sorpresa al inicio, poco a poco Hifumi fue correspondiendo tímidamente el beso, rodeando a la menor por el cuello

\- ¿Me crees ahora?-preguntó Aoba cuando rompieron el beso.

\- Aoba_ chan… te quiero- dijo Hifumi sonriendo- Ambas se miraron profundamente y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión.

-Yo también te quiero, Hifumi sempai-dijo Aoba-¿Te parece si regresamos a la fiesta?

\- Sí- Asintió la mayor.

Ambas se pararon de allí y comenzaron a caminar de regreso adentro.

\- Umm… Aoba_chan- llamó Hifumi.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Pu…puedo tomar…tu…tu mano? - preguntó nerviosamente- "Se supone que eso hacen las parejas, somos una pareja ahora ¿Verdad?"

\- ¿Eh?- Aoba se sonrojo un poco- sí, sí claro- ofreciéndole su mano a la mayor. No podía pedir otra cosa ahora, esa noche; ese momento, era lo mejor que podría desear.

 **Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, este es mi OTP de New Game por cierto.**

 **Próxima pareja: Rin x Yagami.**

 **También pueden dejarme sugerencias sobre las próximas parejas ;)**


	2. Rin x Yagami

**Hola, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Pareja#02: Rin x Yagami.**

Unos meses después del lanzamiento de "Fairies story 3" las cosas en la empresa se habían calmado un poco; no obstante, con el anuncio de un nuevo juego, el trabajo debía continuar a como de lugar.

\- Voy saliendo, Adiós- Toyama alistaba sus cosas y se preparaba para regresar a su casa.

\- Adiós Rin, ve con cuidado- Respondió ahora la Directora de Arte Yagami.

\- Gracias, Hasta mañana Ko_chan, que duermas bien- dijo con una alegre sonrisa Rin.

\- Igual tú.

La peli púrpura salió del gran edificio a toda prisa, había tenido una larga jornada de trabajo y si no se apuraba perdería el último tren del día

-"Por favor, solo un poco más"- rogaba mientras caminaba a la estación, lamentablemente, las plegarias de la linda ojivioleta fueron en vano, pues al llegar, el vehículo ya se había puesto en marcha.

\- ¡Qué mal!- lloriqueaba- Ahora tendré que regresar a la empresa- pero su lamento desapareció inmediatamente al cruzarle una idea por la cabeza y su cara se teñía de un ligero color rojo- "Eso significa que… podré pasar la noche junto a Ko_chan"

Y es que Rin Toyama llevaba enamorada de la rubia más tiempo del que podía recordar, pero no se lo ha dicho aún, además de que la rubia era muy despistada como para notar lo que la peli púrpura trataba de decirle con todo lo que hacía; era eso o en realidad no tenía el más mínimo interés por ella, Rin rogaba por que no fuera la segunda opción. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya había regresado a la empresa.

…

Subió el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente a su oficina, esta vez en realidad caminaba presurosamente, cada segundo que podría pasar junto a la rubia era atesorado para ella.

-¡Rin! Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa- Antes de poder entrar a su oficina, la rubia estaba saliendo de esta.

\- Volví a perder el último tren- dijo Toyama con tono algo decaído- así que dormiré aquí, por cierto ¿A dónde ibas?

\- Me estoy muriendo de sueño y quiero terminar estos diseños hoy mismo, ya se acabaron las bebidas energéticas así que pensé en prepararme un café.

\- Uh, Ko_chan…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tus pantalones, de nuevo- le regañó algo molesta la peli púrpura.

\- Vamos Rin, no hay nadie más aquí, excepto tú y yo.

\- "Tú y yo"- esa expresión hizo que se sonrojara un poco- no…no importa, deberías tener algo de decencia, además, ¿Qué tal si derramabas el café y te quemabas las piernas?

\- ¡Oye, ¿Tan despistada me crees?! ¡No soy una niña!- reclamó la rubia.

\- No importa, tú sigue trabajando, yo iré a hacerte un café.

\- No, no es necesario

-Tranquila, no me molesta, haré lo que sea por ti Ko_chan- Esto último causó que ambas enrojecieran ligeramente.

\- Bu…bueno-habló Rin tratando de recuperar la compostura- como te dije, tú quédate aquí- después bajó por la solicitada bebida.

…

Puede que le moleste un poco, pero en parte ya se había acostumbrado a esa manía de la ojiazul, es más, debía admitir que le gustaba verla así.

\- "Habrá notado algo"- se preguntaba mentalmente camino a la cafetería- "No, no lo creo"

Rin comenzó a preparar el café, sabía exactamente como y de que manera le gustaba a la rubia, razón por la cual lo hacía con total cariño y dedicación.

\- "Tal vez, debería decírselo ya"- Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Aoba y Hifumi habían anunciado… bueno, Aoba había anunciado su relación, no podía negar que sentía algo de envidia por ellas, ahora estaban ahora con la persona que amaban, pero, la verdad ella aún no se sentía lista para dar ese "paso"

…

Mientras, arriba Yagami trataba de concentrarse para poder seguir trabajando, si el sueño era un problema, ahora con la presencia de su compañera le resultaba imposible lograr terminar el diseño. Bueno, siempre han trabajado juntas, pero esta vez es diferente, ahora se encuentran solas; Y es que la peli púrpura provocaba ciertas emociones en ella que no se atrevía a admitir, era su rostro, sus hermosos ojos violetas, su delicada forma de hablar, su cuerpo, la manera atenta y amable con la que la trata, cada vez que pensaba en ello, cada vez que la miraba sentía su corazón latir a mil, pero no, ella no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, no podía distraerse, además no estaba segura de sí Rin sentía lo mismo, el solo hecho de pensare n romper esa amistad terminaría por destrozarla completamente.

…

\- Ko-chan, aquí está tu café… cuando entró a la oficina, Rin encontró a Yagami dormida sobre su escritorio. Dejó la taza a un lado e intento despertar a la rubia.

\- Ko_chan, despierta-Habló delicadamente.

\- ¡¿Eh?!… ¡Ah Rin! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Te quedaste dormida.

\- Oh, bueno, ¿Trajiste mi café? Lo tomaré y volver al trabajo.

\- No, te ves muy cansada, deberías volver a dormir, no debí haberte despertado en primer lugar.

\- Necesito terminar con esto ya, no puedo dormir aún Rin.

\- Ko_chan, eso no está bien para tu salud.

\- Pero… soy la D.A ahora, necesito, no, debo esforzarme al máximo, yo…_ Yagami sonaba algo melancólica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su compañera.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?_ preguntó Rin- Sea lo que sea, yo te ayudaré.

\- Es que… Aún no me acostumbro a, este cargo, es mucha responsabilidad, mucha presión, todas esperan mucho de mí y yo… tengo miedo de decepcionarlas.

\- ¡No lo harás!_ dijo inmediatamente la peli púrpura, tomando las manos de la rubia_ ¡No decepcionaras a nadie! ¡Yo creo en ti!_ Por un momento ambas se quedaron mirando, obviamente ese comentario las había sorprendido.

\- Jeje, gracias Rin, me alegra poder contar contigo siempre, supongo que te haré caso y me iré a acostar- Dijo la ojiazul- iré a traer mis cosas.

\- ¿Ko_chan?… Rin decidió que ya era momento de decirle la verdad, Ese momento habían subido sus ánimos ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora que estaban solas?

La chica que estaba por salir se giró. -¿Si?

\- Umm, yo…- ¿Pero cómo podía empezar?

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- "¿Por qué me pone nerviosa esa mirada?"

\- T…tu… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era muy fuera de lugar, muy sospechosa y reveladora.

\- ¿Co…cómo?- "¿Podía tener una oportunidad?"

\- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? - Ya no había marcha atrás, solo podía esperar por la respuesta de la rubia y sentía como sus mejillas quemaban más y más.

\- Rin…- Sí que se enfrentaba a un dilema… decir la verdad bajo el riesgo de perder su amistad, o ser sincera, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ambas sentían lo mismo.─ A mí, creo… creo que me gusta alguien.

\- ¿Crees?

-Creo, Yo… que no sé qué es el amar, nunca he estado enamorada antes, sólo sé que cuando la veo quiero abrazarla y besarla, que es por ella que quiero mejorar, seguir adelante, que desde que la vi algo surgió en mi corazón, que ya no puedo más con esto que siento… y …

No terminó de hablar, mientras decía esas palabras había eliminado la distancia que la separaba de su amor, la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró por unos momentos; Rin la miraba con asombro, en ese momento su rostro parecía más deslumbrante que nada y un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

\- Ko_chan- susurró Toyama.

Yagami acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, había tanto en ese beso, tantos sentimientos que por fin tenían salida. Rin rodeó la cintura de Yagami con sus brazos después de tanto desear ese momento, quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiera. Yagami por su parte tomó a Rin del cuello. El beso era dulce, tierno, podría decirse que hasta inocente, pero escondía también pasión e intensidad, escondía deseo y necesidad, escondía sed de descubrimiento, y es que mientras más se besaban más necesitaban de los labios de la otra, finalmente se separaron en busca de aire y un poco de calma.

\- Te amo- dijeron al unísono.

Esa noche ambas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la otra, ya no había dudas o inseguridades, todas desaparecieron con cada caricia, con cada suspiro.

….

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Toyama despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su celular, pero cuando trató de tomarlo con la mano, notó algo extraño.

Giró su mirada y la vio, la mujer más linda que podía encontrar, se dio cuenta también que ambas estaban desnudas, una gran sonrisa y alegría envolvieron su rostro.

\- Ko_chan, despierta.

\- Mmm- se quejó la rubia.

\- Vamos, los empleados no tardarán en venir.

\- Pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo abrazando a la peli púrpura.

-Jeje, mí también me gustaría, pero tenemos que trabajar.

\- Aún nos queda tiempo; ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos y repetimos lo de anoche?- preguntó pícaramente, provocando que la otra chica quedara como un tomate.

\- ¡Ko…ko_chan!-reclamo molesta- No, no podemos, estamos en la oficina- "¿En qué pensábamos anoche al hacerlo aquí?"

\- Vamos- Yagami comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Rin.

\- Jajaja, vast…por…jaja, por favor no Ko, jaja chaaaannn.

\- Buenos di…

Ambas quedaron en shock cuando se dieron cuenta que cierta chica de cabello claro y coletas había entrado y las había encontrado en esa embarazosa situación. Las tres tenían la cara en blanco.

-Yo… a…ummm ¡No vi nada!- Decía la chica mientras se alejaba con la cara completamente roja.

 **Fin xD**

 **Siguiente pareja: Aoba x Nene.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y comenten la pareja sobre la que quieren que escriba.**


	3. Nene x Aoba

Tercer capítulo

Aun que los caps anteriores parecen seguir una línea temporal, este está completamente excluido de esa.

Pareja #03: A pedido de uno de mis autores favoritos: Gabriel H. A , Nene x Aoba xD.

\- Riiiinnnng (No tengo ni pta idea de cómo sonaría el teléfono: v)

\- ¿Alo? - Una chica de cabello morado contestaba su celular.

¡Aochi!- Contestaron por el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Nenechi!

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías cambiado de celular?! Te he intentado contactar desde hace mucho.

\- Jeje, lo siento, es que hubo un pequeño accidente con el anterior, además he estado tan ocupada últimamente que se me olvidó avisarte.

\- Mooooo- hizo un puchero la rubia- bueno no importa, estaba pensando si podíamos salir el fin de semana, no podemos vernos ultimamente y…

\- Oh, lo siento Nenechi, pero ya tenía planeada salir con las chicas del trabajo, será para otra ocasión.

\- Es…está bien- Aoba pudo notar un tono de decepción en su amiga- Bueno, adiós Aochi- se despidió la rubia.

\- Adiós Nenechi- colgó la chica de coletas.

Nene dejó su teléfono a un lado y se recostó en su cama, realmente quería salir con su amiga, era verdad, no la veía hace mucho pero había otra razón por la cual quería verla. Ultimamente había estado pensando mucho en Aoba. Pensaba por momentos en otras cosas, pero casi inmediatamente esos pensamientos eran remplazados por la peli morada. ¿Desde cuándo Aoba ocupada tanto sus pensamientos? Una duda surgió en su mente ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella? ¡No! Seguramente solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, era precisamente por eso que quería verla, necesitaba despejar sus dudas.

\- ¡Ya sé!- Una loca idea pasó por la cabeza de Nene.

…

\- Bien ¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura san?- preguntó cierta morena sentándose en una de las bancas del parque al que la rubia la había citado.

\- Verás, Umiko-san… ¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada de alguien?

La mayor se sorprendió- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan rara?

\- Bu…bueno, quiero aclarar algunas dudas.

-¿Y por qué acudes a mí en primer lugar? Tengo cosas que hacer, dijiste que era una emergencia.

\- Bueno, tienes más experiencia que yo, quiero decir…Hazuki san y tú…

La menor fue interrumpida por el impacto de las balas de goma en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Auch!- Lo…lo siento.

\- No sé de donde sacas esas descabelladas ideas, pero no te entrometas en mi vida personal- Amenazó la morena, la cual obviamente se había ruborizado por el comentario.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿Me va a responder o no?

Aha…Umiko se quedó pensando un momento.

\- Piensas todo el tiempo en ella, quieres estar con ella, te gusta la forma en que te mira, te habla o cuando te sonríe... Y te molesta cuando esta con otra persona.- Dijo finalmente la mayor.

-Mmm- Nene lo pensó un momento, ciertamente pensaba mucho en ella, quería tenerla cerca, y el solo hecho de escuchar su voz la emocionaba demasiado, además no podía negar que sentía molestia cada vez que veía a Aoba con otra chica, en especial su grupo de trabajo… entonces, ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga?

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa para saber si de verdad estas enamorada?

\- Bueno, a veces sientes ganas de besarla- esto último lo dijo con un ligero tono de color rosa en su cara.

\- ¿Sakura san?- preguntó Umiko al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Umiko san muchas gracias! - dijo finalmente la menor, tomando las manos de la morena.

\- ¿De nada? … Ajum aclaró su garganta ahora, s vuelves a suponer algo sobre Hazuki y yo…- amenazó Umiko.

\- S… si, no diré nada acerca de que tú y ella están saliendo- dijo Nene temblando. Pronto comenzaron a sonar pequemos disparos y los quejidos de dolor de una chica.

…

Nene aún estaba confundida, todo lo que le había dicho Umiko coincidía con lo que le pasaba a ella, pero… ¿Podía realmente estar enamorada de su mejor amiga? Si así era, aún no estaba lista para decírselo.

\- "¡No, ella misma debería darse cuenta!"- pensó Nene mientras inflaba sus cachetes y cruzaba los brazos.

…

Un sábado por la tarde una chica de cabello claro y coletas caminaba camino a su casa.

\- Vaya, esa fue una gran película, a Nenechi le hubiera gustado.- pensó por un momento Aoba- Ella tiene razón no nos vemos hace mucho, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Nenechi.

\- Umm, ya sé, jeje, le daré una sorpresa.

…

Nene estaba en su apartamento jugando videojuegos, cuando escuchó sonar el timbre.

_ "Jo ¿Quién podrá ser ahora?"- se quejó Nene mientras caminaba a la puerta, pero la molestia rápidamente se fue al ver quien era la persona del otro lado.

\- ¡Aochi!

\- Hola Nenechi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia

\- Bueno, estuve pensando y, tienes razón, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, así que decidí venir y… no sé ¿Hacer una pijamada?- preguntó la peli morada mostrando una mochila.

\- Aochi- dijo Nene sollozando, confundiendo as a la otra chica- " ¿Qué hago? Esto no estaba planeado"

\- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Qué sucede?

…

-Oye ¿Estás jugando Fairys Story 3?- preguntó Aoba.

\- Sip, es la tercera vez que lo estoy pasando.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Esa es la parte de Sophia chan?

\- Si, esta es la parte en la que es asesinada… ¡Aochi!- gritó al ver que la diseñadora se había prácticamente petrificado.

\- Sop…Sophia chan- sollozaba la pelimorada.

Después de un tiempo jugando, Nene comenzó a tener hambre.

-Hey Aochi, te parece bien si cenamos de una vez.- preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, la verdad es que tengo hambre.

-¡Bien!- Nene se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

\- Por cierto Nenechi ¿Qué comeremos?- Preguntó Aoba.

\- ¿Eh?- La mencionada se congeló- Pues verás… como no sabía que vendrías, me la pasé jugando videojuegos y no tuve tiempo de comprar nada, jeje.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Bueno, tengo un poco de curry que me sobró del almuerzo, no es mucho, pero podría alcanzar para las dos, puedo calentarlo.

\- Está bien, yo iré poniendo la mesa - dijo Aoba.

…

-Y dime, Nenechi, ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad?- preguntó Aoba mientras comían

-¡Muy bien! Respondió alegremente la rubia- He alcanzado uno de los primeros puestos en mi clase.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Y pensar que en la secundaria estabas casi al último, siempre necesitabas de mi ayuda para estudiar- dijo Aoba.

\- Bueno, eso fue en el pasado, ahora yo puedo arreglármelas por mí misma- dijo la rubia con orgullo y algo molesta- Y ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

\- Pues muy bien, adivina qué, ¡Justo ahora estamos trabajando en un juego spin-off sobre Sophia- chan!

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya quiero jugarlo! ¿Cuándo estará a la venta?- preguntó Nene.

\- No puedo decirte algo como eso.

\- Mooooo, vamos, no diré nada a nadie- rogó la rubia; la otra chica no pudo evitar negarse al gesto de su amiga.

\- Bien, bien, la fecha aún no es exacta, pero estaría para mediados de julio del próximo año.

\- Mmmm, supongo que tendré que esperar.

\- Sí, ahora prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie.

\- Sí, lo juro.

\- Bien… La comida estuvo deliciosa ¿Tú cocinaste Nenechi?- preguntó Aoba.

\- Así es, de… ¿De verdad te gustó?

\- Sí, eres una gran cocinera.

\- Gracias, pe…pero, no es para tanto- dijo Nene sonrojándose.

\- Pero es la verdad- contestó la diseñadora- Hey, Nenechi tienes restos de comida en tu cara.

\- ¿Eh dónde?- preguntó tratando inútilmente de limpiarse.

\- Déjalo, yo lo hago- Aoba sacó una servilleta y se acercó al rostro de su amiga, pero fue detenida por esta misma.

\- ¡No no! ¡Yo lo hago!- pidió la rubia tomando el pedazo de papel y limpiando su cara- "Ella se acercó, estuvo muy cerca"- pensaba la chica universitaria.

\- Pero yo pude hacerlo- se quejó Aoba.

\- Puedo hacer las cosas solas, no me trates como una niña pequeña.

\- Para mí siempre serás una niña Nenechi, jeje- se burló Aoba haciendo que la otra chica se pusiera roja.

\- Idiota, no digas eso- se quejó su amiga- De seguro en tu trabajo también te tratan así.

\- Pues antes sí, pero ahora me tratan con más respeto- dijo orgullosa Aoba.

-Mmmmm, bueno, entonces tú también trátame como se debe.

-Jeje, tranquila Nenechi, yo te quiero así- dijo Aoba abrazando a la otra chica por la espalda.

Nene se puso roja nuevamente, tenía que salirse de ese abrazo, o todas sus emociones podían explotar, y eso era algo que no permitiría, así que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la peli morada.

\- Jaja…Nenechi qué…ha…ja…haces… jaja…para…jajaja.

\- Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí- sonrío divertida Nene y siguió haciéndole cosquillas a Aoba, hasta que esta tropezó y ambas cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Auch!- Se quejó Nene, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba debajo y a pocos centímetros de su amiga, estaba respiraba pesadamente mientras intentaba descansar de la anterior tortura.

\- Nenechi… ha, que fue eso- preguntó Aoba, pero se extrañó al ver que su amiga tenía el rostro completamente rojo y la miraba de forma extraña.

\- ¿Nenechi estas bien?

\- A…ummm- párate por favor.

\- Ah, sí- Ambas intentaron pararse, pero debido a un movimiento torpe e imprudente de la segunda volvieron a resbalar y esta vez aún más cerca.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y chocaron sus miradas, se quedaron así un buen rato.

-"A…Aochi está demasiado cerca, qu…quiero besarla pero…"- pensaba Nene.

\- "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo Nenechi tiene unos ojos tan lindos y brillantes? ¿Po…por qué siento deseos de…?"- como si fuera controlada por otras fuerzas, Aoba cerró los empezó a impulsarse hacia delante, más y más cerca del rostro de la rubia.

\- "¿Qué está haciendo? Esto…" No pudo pensar nada más, pues su mente se puso en blanco y comenzó también ella a acercarse.

Entrelazaron sus manos hasta que finalmente la distancia entre ellas desapareció completamente, ahora sus labios rozaban los de la otra y solo podían oír el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones. No les importaba nada, en sus mentes solo estaba presente aquel momento.

Después de un tiempo finalmente se separaron por necesidad de aire, se vieron a los ojos y…

\- ¡Waahhhh!- gritaron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso Nenechi?- preguntó agitada la chica de coletas.

\- No…no lo sé, pero… - "No cabe la menor duda, yo realmente estoy enamorada de Aochi"- Era el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza ahora mientras se tocaba los labios.

\- ¡Nenechi! ¡¿Estas escuchándome?!

…

\- Aochi ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nene cuando finalmente decidieron irse a dormir.

\- Es mi bolsa de dormir de oso, la traje porque no sabía en donde dormiría yo.

-Pero podemos compartir mi cama-ofreció la rubia.

\- No, no quiero causarte incomodidades, además, con lo que pasó hace rato…- frente a ese comentario, ambas se ruborizaron.

\- No…no importa, hace mucho frío aquí y si duermes en el piso te puedes enfermar y no quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa- ordenó.

\- Jeje, tranquila, igual muchas gracias Nenechi- respondió Aoba arropándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que visito tu departamento.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué te parece?

\- Es muy agradable, es cálido y acogedor, además está algo cerca del trabajo, así puedo venir siempre a visitarte.

\- Entonces ¿Te gusta este lugar solo por esas cosas?- preguntó la otra chica.

\- ¿Eh? No, bu…bueno, me gusta, porque… todo tiene tu esencia, tu toque personal, me gusta este lugar porque estás tú- dijo volteando a mirar a su amiga y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- No…no digas cosas así- dijo Nene sonrojándose, aunque en el fondo le habían gustado esas palabras.

Pasado un rato, seguían sin poder dormir.

\- Oye Nenechi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría salir el fin de semana que viene conmigo?

\- ¿Co…como una cita?

\- …

\- ¿Aochi?

\- Sí, es una cita.

Tal vez, aún les faltaba por madurar sus emociones, pero por el momento se tenían una a la otra, mejores amigas y eso era suficiente para las dos.

 **Y eso es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Idea del juego basado en Sophia chan sacado del fanfic** **Chocolate and Vanilla just work together por** **By: Kuugen the Fox** **.**

 **Proxima pareja: Yagami x Aoba.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, además pueden decirme sobre que pareja les gustaría que escriba.**


	4. Yagami x Aoba

**# YagamixAoba #**

 **resucite!**

 **Lamento mi tardanza, pero es culpa de mi falta de organización, inspiración e ideas :v**

 **Pareja 04: YagamixAoba**

-¡Kyaaaa!- lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila en Eagle jump pronto se vio interrumpida por un repentino grito.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto una rubia El grito provenía del cubículo de cierta diseñadora de pelo lila.

-¡Acabo de perder el último tren del día!-dijo lloriqueando Aoba.

\- Ah, sólo era eso, pensé que había sido algo grave… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?- preguntó Yagami.

-Creo que me concentré demasiado en el diseño de este personaje…que no tomé en cuenta el tiempo.

-Entonces tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

-Bu…bueno, hay un problema… no he traído mi bolsa de dormir.

\- Entonces duerme conmigo- lanzó de repente la rubia.

\- …

\- …

-¡¿Eh?!- De repente el rostro de la menor se había enrojecido- _¿Do…dor…dormir contigo?

-Eh…bueno, podrías dormir en la sala de reuniones como esa vez, pero… ¡Dormirías en el piso y te podrías resfriar!

Yagami notó como sus palabras encendían una pequeña chispa en los ojos de la peli lila.

\- Este… quiero decir, sería un problema si te enfermas y no puedes venir a trabajar- decía la DA llevándose la mano al cuello- Mi bolsa es un poco grande, así que podemos caber bien las dos allí.

\- Mu…muchas gracias Yagami san …yo iré a cambiarme.

…

-"Dormiré con Yagami san"- Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de Aoba, provocando cierto nerviosismo en ella.

-"No debo sentirme así" "Esto es normal" "Después de todo ahora nosotras…"

-¡Aoba, date prisa!- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su superior llamando desde la puerta del baño.

-¡Ya voy!

La razón por la que la diseñadora se sentía tan nerviosa no era porque esta, sería la primera vez que dormirían juntas, sino, porque lo harían siendo una pareja, o al menos trataban de serlo.

Cuando toda esa admiración y respeto por la rubia, pasó a convertirse en amor, Aoba no lo sabe exactamente. Simplemente un día, su corazón comenzó a agitarse cada vez que la veía, se acercaba a hablar, un dia de repente… todo en Yagami le pareció hermoso.

-"¡Yagami san yo estoy enamorada de usted! ¡Por favor acepta mis sentimientos!"

Fue en un día de San Valentín, donde decidió confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos, agachando su cabeza y estirando sus brazos para entregarle un chocolate, si, su declaración parecía a la de una chica de secundaria confesándose a su superior, pero era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

El silencio por parte de la DA la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

-"Está bien"- Finalmente habló la rubia.

Inmediatamente la peli lila levantó la mirada mostrando una enorme alegría en su rostro.

\- "¿De…de verdad Yagami san?"- Aún no lo podía creer, después de todo ¿Cuantas personas tienen la dicha de decir que están saliendo con el ídolo de su juventud?

\- Sí- Quizás fue la alegría de ese momento la que no hizo que notara la ligera preocupación detrás de la sonrisa de la rubia.

Después de ese día, las cosas no cambiaron tanto como creía que sería la menor. Seguían dándose un trato "profesional" aún después del trabajo. Desde que comenzaron a salir lo único que habían hecho era tomarse de las manos en caminatas propuestas por la menor, mientras Yagami se negaba o ponía excusas a las citas que invitaba la diseñadora con mucho entusiasmo, al menos Yagami era detallista y se preocupaba por ella.

Con el tiempo, Aoba llegó a pensar que tal vez, Yagami solo había aceptado salir con ella por pena, por no querer lastimarla, cosa que la deprimía muchísimo.

-"Siete años es mucha diferencia Aoba"

Fue la respuesta de su superior cuando finalmente decidió preguntarle el porqué de su actitud.

Así que eso era, la edad.

No dijeron nada más. Después, hasta la actualidad, todo siguió normalmente

\- ¡Aoba!-Ese era la segunda llamada.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista!

…

Por más que intentara, la peli lila no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Volteo a mirar a su costado, para toparse con la cabellera dorada de su "pareja" El hecho de que a esta no se le haya quitado su peculiar costumbre de dormir sin pantalones lo hacía peor para Aoba, pues debía admitir que con el tiempo le comenzó a gustar el verla así.

\- "Demonios, me estoy volviendo una pervertida"- pensaba Aoba mientras se abofeteaba las mejillas-"Esto es tu culpa Yagami san"

-¿No puedes dormir?

\- ¿Eh?- La rubia se había volteado a mirarla.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada la rubia.

\- E…es que… Estamos durmiendo juntas- dijo apenada la diseñadora.

\- Vamos, no es como si estuviéramos en la cama del departamento de una de nosotras- dijo divertidamente Yagami.

\- Pe…pero se siente así.

\- Bueno, esto es normal, tenía que pasar en algún momento…somos una pareja después de todo ¿Verdad?

\- …

\- ¿Aoba?

\- …

\- ¿Est…

\- ¡Si fuéramos una pareja a ti no te importaría la edad!- soltó de repente Aoba.

\- Ya…ya te dije que… siete años…

\- Si, lo sé- la rubia nuevamente se vio interrumpida por la menor-Y yo te vuelvo a decir que no me importa, de todas maneras quiero estar contigo ¿Tu no quieres lo mismo?

\- Si, pero… es difícil, sé que ya eres mayor de edad, pero aun así…

\- Yagami san, no me importa lo que los demás digan, lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Acaso solo estás saliendo conmigo por no lastimar mis sentimientos?

\- ¡No! No es eso, Aoba, simplemente… tengo miedo de perderte, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran mis padres, tus padres, nuestros amigos, Aoba tu eres muy importante para mí.

-¡Lo superaremos juntas!- dijo la menor tomando la mano de la DA- ¡No descansare! ¡Quiero ser feliz junto a ti Yagami san!

\- Aoba- la rubia estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas-gracias

La peli lila le dedicó una sonrisa- Bien, ahora creo que puedo dormir tranquila.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Yagami volviéndose a acostar también, después envolvió a Aoba con brazos y piernas.

\- Ya…yagami san…que…

\- Hace frío.

\- Entonces ponte pantalones- dijo molesta y a la vez avergonzada Aoba.

\- Pero…así puedo sentir también tu calor.

\- …

…

A la mañana siguiente Aoba despertó temprano, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a la rubia.

\- "Tal vez fue a tomar una ducha"- pensó.

Salió del cubículo y encontró a la DA regando las plantas de la sección.

\- Buenos días Aoba- saludó Yagami en cuanto la vio.

\- Ah, buenos días Yagami san- respondió el saludo.

\- Sabes, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer-comenzó a hablar la mayor-Y ahora estoy completamente segura.

\- ¿Segura de qué?-preguntó Aoba.

Yagami caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura, después puso su otra mano en la mejilla de la menor.

-¿Yaga…- Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la rubia tomó los labios de la menor en lo que sería su primer beso.

\- Segura de que quiero estar junto a ti, frente a todo.

…

 **Ya saben, pídanme cual quieren que sea la siguiente pareja en los reviews.**

 **Ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo ser más activo con mis historias : v**


End file.
